


Sweet and Spicy Chocolate

by Lulukaw



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Chocolate, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulukaw/pseuds/Lulukaw
Summary: Sylvain finds Claude making chocolates. He asks him to try them, but they're of a special kind.
Relationships: Sylvain Jose Gautier/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Claudevain Valentine Weekend





	Sweet and Spicy Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my piece for the first day of Claudevain Valentine Weekend and the prompts 'candy,chocolate and kissing'!!  
> I'm really happy to participate in this, it's probably kinda silly but a little hot, I guess? I hope? Really short though, maybe -MAYBE- when I get decent at writing nsfw I'll make a follow-up cause it was really fun to write.  
> I hope you like it! Also it wasn't betaed at all so I hope grammar is alright.

It isn’t the sweet smell that draws Sylvain to the kitchen of the monastery but the perspective of finally finding somewhere quiet. He doesn’t even wonder why the large dining hall is entirely devoid of people when he sets foot in it with a sigh until he notices the figure of the only person in there and the unmistakable yellow cloth adorning his shoulder.

“ _ You _ ’re cooking? Thought I’d heard you were particularly bad at any chore around the kitchen.”

Claude merely turns to look at him approaching before focusing again on the mixture quietly boiling in a pan. He doesn’t look particularly surprised to see him, nor upset by his remark. He offers Sylvain a side smile before answering with another question, adopting the same sly tone:

“Tired of chasing the girls Gautier?”

Sylvain lifts himself to sit on the counter beside him with a dry laugh.

“Ha! It’s rather the other way around. I’ll admit I’m receiving more slaps than chocolates though.”

“Oh really? I wonder why.”

The tone is obviously sarcastic but Sylvain mutters an answer anyway.

“They’re taking this day as an ‘opportunity for revenge’ or whatever.”

He brushes the words with a hand and his eyes finally fall on a plate where small coloured squares are neatly arranged and contrast sharply with the mess of pans, stained utensils and various ingredients spilled around it.

“Hey you’re making chocolates too! Who are they for?” he finishes with a teasing tone.

At that, Claude’s smile widens slightly and gains a hint of mischief that Sylvain probably shouldn’t trust.

“Anyone who’d like to try them really. Would you like to?”

Everything in Claude’s expression tells him he should absolutely refuse, from his way too bright and innocent smile to the way his voice sounds almost like a purr as he asks. Yet, he picks up one of the little squares from the plate, glazed in a deep red on top. It looks and smells perfectly normal in every way, tasty even. But from Claude, he ought to know better.

“What kind of poison did you add in these?”

“Poison? You hurt me Sylvain, how could I, on such a cheerful day based on love and generosity!” Claude gasps, raising a hand to his heart as if suffering a blow, but his eyes are still glowing playfully. A pointed look and arched eyebrow from Sylvain is enough to make him drop the act.

“Alright, alright, you’re right,” he admits with a laugh expressing anything but guilt. “You can’t blame me though, everyone’s jumping at the first piece of chocolate they see without a second guess today. It’s the perfect opportunity to test a few of my creations.”

Pointing at Sylvain’s hand still holding the chocolate that has started to slowly melt already, he adds with a grin: “Anyway, you’re still up for it knowing that?”

Sylvain hasn't noticed when Claude came so close to him. His green eyes are not leaving his and glint with defiance and something almost predatory. He could just walk away. He should. It’s not like Claude is holding him in place and forcing him. But he finds himself somehow unwilling to escape these eyes. He can’t help but be curious too.

“What’s it supposed to do?” he asks, in some remainder of common sense.

He winces as Claude’s face lightens up. He knows he’s won already. Still, some part of him can’t help but be amused at his genuine, almost child-like excitement. If only it weren’t about poisoning people.

“I can’t tell you, it could change the results. But it’s not gonna really hurt or kill you, I promise.”

_ Very reassuring, thanks _ , Sylvain thinks. Claude still watches him expectantly, daring him to do it with a grin. And Sylvain feels he has no choice but to rise up to the challenge. Without leaving Claude’s eyes, he finally takes the piece of chocolate between his lips and bites, trying to not think about what might await him.

The taste surprises him. It’s rather good, a little too sweet for his liking, with a spicy note that hits him as he swallows. No matter how attentive he is to any weird taste or texture, he can’t find anything out of the ordinary. If he didn’t know better, he would eat several without a doubt. Maybe Claude has actually lied to him? Given how intently he is watching him, ready to analyse each of his reactions, it sounds unlikely. His piercing gaze is so intense now that Sylvain is starting to feel his cheeks get warm. His whole body actually. He notices that his heart beats faster too and realises Claude probably has nothing to do with that. Not his eyes at least. Sylvain has to force himself to take a few deep breaths to steady his voice before asking again: “What’s it supposed to do?”

Claude looks a little less excited suddenly, his brows are furrowed in a puzzled look.

“Mild stomach ache, nausea, strong drowsiness.”

It’s definitely not doing that.

His face and chest are burning, his mind feels foggy. It seems he can only focus on these green eyes still looking directly at him, almost unbearable, and the warm voice asking questions he can’t pay attention to, tinted with a slight concern.

Suddenly there are hands on his cheek and his forehead and Sylvain closes his eyes and is unable to hold back a moan at how cold it feels on his scorching skin, pulling him back to reality.

“You’re really really warm, are you okay? Does it hurt?”

It doesn’t hurt. It’s dizzying, he can hear his heart hammering in his chest, in his ears and feel his blood flowing under his skin. But it doesn’t hurt. If he has to choose, it’s even almost pleasant. A fever, but somehow exhilarating.

He can’t answer Claude but it doesn’t seem to bother him as he still examines him from really,  _ really _ up close and continues to talk.

“I’m sorry I truly wasn’t expecting that, there must have been some interaction with something I used, I thought I’d run enough tests to-”

Sylvain gets annoyed suddenly. With himself for going along with this stupid challenge. With Claude for offering this challenge at all. But mostly with his endless talking. He hasn’t shut up since Sylvain swallowed that damn chocolate. And even though he sounds genuinely concerned that it didn’t go as planned, there’s also this wonder in his eyes, this analysing tone in his voice that he doesn’t like.

Sylvain opens his eyes again halfway, only enough to look at Claude’s lips. They’re thin, look quite soft and are ceaselessly, ceaselessly  _ moving _ . He just wants to make him shut up. If he’s so eager to know how it feels to experience this poison then he should try for himself.

Without looking, he seizes a new piece of chocolate from the plate, or maybe two or three he doesn’t really care. His other hand grabs the back of Claude’s head and before he can react, Sylvain tries to push the sweets between his open lips. It takes a split second even to his hazy mind to realise that it won’t be that easy. Claude is already fighting back. But he’s firmly held in place by the hand in his hair pulling him closer and closer to the other’s face. When Sylvain finally takes his hand off his mouth, it immediately gets replaced by his lips. And oh his wide eyes and the muffled gasp of surprise he earns from Claude are such a delight. It’s his turn to take control of the situation and a wide smile blooms on his face against Claude’s lips as he intends to enjoy it to its fullest.

With his tongue, he manages to push the chocolate past his lips, past his teeth. Claude tries to push back and for a moment they fight there, but the chocolate is melting and Sylvain knows he’s won as the sweet and spicy flavour spreads through both their mouths. In a finishing move, he tilts his head slightly to deepen the kiss even more and get Claude to swallow. Even then he doesn’t pull away, but gives him back a little freedom. He moves his hands from the back of his head to his neck and cheek where he can feel the skin slowly heat up under his even warmer palms. Claude’s been responding for a while now but his almost painful grip on Sylvain’s hair and his shoulder relaxes into something softer although a little shaky as the poison courses through his body.

When they finally pull apart, they’re both out of breath. Claude’s face is red and his eyes look darker and cloudy. Sylvain probably looks the same but his mind feels clearer now. A laugh escapes him. He’s managed to shut him up. He approaches his face again and quickly licks his lips, earning a sigh from Claude. They’re still sweet.

“It was tasty,” he whispers, grinning triumphantly.

“Gods I hate you.”

But his eyes are only saying that he wants more, as well as the smile slowly returning to his face. Sylvain only laughs in response.

“Maybe you shouldn’t let anyone else eat that though.”

Claude agrees as he follows his gaze to the plate still mostly full of small square pieces of poisoned chocolate. The smile he offers Sylvain is still a little weak from the fever but has regained most of its confidence and mischief.

“You’re right, I found a way better use for this poison now.”


End file.
